


Silence In The Hotel Room

by readers_glitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, Breathplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Makeouts, Orgasm, PWP, Porn, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readers_glitch/pseuds/readers_glitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose decides she wants to pleasure the fuck out of Jade, but Jade has to keep quiet and not wake up the others in their room to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Smut!! The first chapter sets the scene, and chapter two will be the smutty part. Please leave feedback <3
> 
> ~ xoxo readers_glitch  
> ********
> 
> Jade sets the scene for a night to remember.

Jade's POV

I could tell it was well past midnight as the snores of Roxy filled the cramped hotel room. "At least I get to share a bed with Rose." I thought to myself. Though her back was turned to me, I could see the soft glow of her phone screen slightly illuminate the low celling as I lay on my back. After a long day at the con I wouldn't be surprised if she's tracking the tag our uploading all of of our photos.

Then, of course, in the other bed to the left of Rose was a snoring Roxy and passed out Jane, both of which didn't even get fully out of their cosplays before passing out on the twin bed. I was hoping we would have time to play truth or dare but the exhaustion from being on our feet all day quickly changed that. I was still awake and comfortable under the covers in my loose green tank top and just as loose space themed shorts. While Rose had put on shimmery dark purple camisole and matching lacy undies. It would be a piece one would find modeled in a Victoria Secrets lingerie fashion show. Not only did it compliment Rose in every way, she looked hot in it as well. Don't judge me! I'm allowed to call my girlfriend hot. 

Oh, that might of been one minor detail I left out. Oopsies. 

Rose and I had been dating for about seven months! Its been a crazy seven months as well. There is a lot of stuff to enjoy when your in Rose. Especially in bed.

Sadly this bedroom would yield an unproductive night and prove only useful for sleep. Or at least, that's what I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decides she wants to pleasure the fuck out of Jade, but Jade has to keep quiet and not wake up the others in their room to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut, as promised. Enjoy!
> 
> ~ xoxo readers_glitch  
> ********  
> Jade Harley is going to have an amazing night, let's just hope she saves her breath.

Jade's POV

I felt Rose turn around in bed and face me. Her right arm slightly propping up her head, her left lazily draped across her midsection. God she looked beautiful, her pale skin and light hair softly glowing from the city lights coming in through our window. 

"Hey pumpkin." She whispered before leaning over and giving me a gentle kiss. instinctively I leaned in, wanting more, but she pulled back all to soon. 

"Hey Rose." I said, almost in a daze, her left hand hand begun tracing circles around my belly button, giving me goosebumps. She cautiously easer her hand up more. Crossing over my ribs and pushing up the fabric of my tank top up further with each stroke. She came in from another kiss and moved my tank top over my breasts. Now exposed, she gently palmed my breast, kneading it as I arched into her warm lips and smooth hands. 

Her kisses were no longer soft, but filled with passion and want. Rose maneuvered her body over a little bit more to press her chest into mine. Normally I would of been a little more auditory, letting out gasps of pleasure through the kissed as she gave lavish attention to my nipples. However, with two friends in the room, I proceeded to remain quiet.

Something made me think Rose, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

She slowly rolled off me and back onto her side, and I reluctantly held back whimpers as I wanted more of her on top of me with her lips back on mine. Rose didn't stop touching my breasts though, and I put up no protest to that. But, as I moved up to meet her warm touch, her body wouldn't be there to great me. 

"Rose I would really like it if you-" I began to request, but she silenced me with another quick passionate kiss and tight squeeze. I let out a sigh of distress when she pulled away once again, perhaps to loud because Jane or Roxy in the other bed stirred a little. 

"Shh, your going to have to try and stay quiet cutie. I really want to pleasure you tonight, but please stay quite." She kissed me again and I was more then intrigued by the idea. 

"Certainly Rose, that sounds fantastic." I replied with a shaky breath. No longer from cold but from anticipation. I wanted to add on, but her left hand tracing it's was from my breasts down back to my naval distracted me enough to loose my train of thought. 

"Wonderful." Rose said. Her fingers slowly edged past the elastic of my shorts and she ran them through my pubic hair. I never really shaved the top part, down below though it was much more smoother. 

While Rose's fingers teased me, not yet providing pleasure but promising it, Rose went back to kissing me. I was too lost in anticipation to kiss back though. She went from my neck up to my lips and back down, leaving tiny pecks and nibbles once in a while. 

Before I could catch up on the details my shorts were off and lost in the covers along with my panties, and my knees were up, legs spread open. Normally I would feel compromised in a situation like this, but Rose provided comfort. I just had to remember to be quiet while she got to work. 

Her hand ran down across my folds, and up again a few times. I was already a bit aroused from the previous excitement. She caught the tips of her fingers against my clit on one pass up and gently began to massage me. Every few seconds my breath would hitch expressing my satisfaction, cueing Rose to press harder and kiss me again on my neck. She wanted to here me struggle to stay silent, and while it was easy at first, Rose decided to step it up a bit.

Her movements slowed down a bit as she traveled back down, now exerting more pressure against my folds. My breath was trembling as she rubbed it in circles, spreading my wetness onto her fingers. Slowly pushing one in I gasped, and shamelessly bucked upwards to meet her. She pulled out and proceeded again, this time with two. 

This is when I realized Rose Lalonde was going to finger fuck me till I cum in such a way I have to restrain myself from waking up two unsuspecting roommates. 

She contained to pump in and out and I counted to roll my hips and buck into her hand. It felt so good. It felt too good. I would inhale sharply and bite my lip to try not to awake Roxy and Jane with another loud exhale. but it was getting all too intense.

Rose was ruthlessly attacking my neck with lips and teeth as she stoked me hard. One of my hands was on my breast, playing with my hard nipples while the other went in circular motions to stimulate my clit. I was in complete ecstasy, and that's just what Rose wanted. 

She quickened the pace and I lost my rhythm of rolling my hips. I was approaching all to soon and all Rose did was increase. The pleaser. I rubbed faster on my clit and began audibly moaning. There was no way I was going to be able to hold back. 

Rose brought me in for a deep kiss and thank god she did. My body was spasming uncontrollably as I came. I would of been so loud if Rose wasn't occupying my mouth. Hips jolted as the warmth filled my core and released onto Rose's fingers, still deep inside me. She was intent on letting me ride the waves of my pleaser out for as long as possible.

Slowly I lowered my self back onto the bed. Rose removed her hand and brought them up to her lips, here she licked her fingers clean of my juices. The strong aroma now filing her breath, I leaned up into her for another passionate kiss, rolling onto my side and holding her close. Having my naked body press into hers. 

"Thank you so much Rose." I mumbled in between kisses.

"Anytime." She said, and I could feel her smile against mine. "Perhaps you should put your shorts back on though pumpkin." 

"Why?" I asked, dizzy with arousal.

"You may have awaken our company." Rose said, suppressing a giggle. If the lights had been on she would of seen the red sweep across my face, scrambling for my shorts. While I may have been quiet, our bed certainly was not.


End file.
